


Midnight Excursion

by viviegirl05



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Len ned to talk to Barry about joining the Legends crew for a mission, but its the middle of the night. He breaks in to the West house to find Barry asleep and dreaming. Len goes to wake him up, then Barry moans Len's name. Interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should Have Done This Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474551) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



Len sighed as he made his way to the West household. He needed to talk Barry into helping out with a mission on the Waverider, and he needed to convince him quickly as Rip had insisted. He knew that at nearly two in the morning the speedster was likely (definitely) in bed asleep. Considering the late hour, and his desire to avoid Detective West, he forwent knocking to simply pick the lock. He stealthily made his way to Barry’s bedroom and slipped inside, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.  
Barry lay on his side on the bed, shirtless, clearly asleep as Len had predicted. As he neared the bed Barry murmured something in his sleep. Curious, Len paused, listening. A moment later, Barry spoke again, clearer, louder, this time.  
“Cold…”  
Interesting. The Scarlet Speedster was either dreaming about him (unlikely) or dreaming of a scenario in which he was somewhere uncomfortably cold. As Len took a closer look he noted that Barry didn’t appear to be distressed at all, but had a rather prominent bulge in his pants.  
Len arched an eyebrow, intrigued. Could it be possible that Barry really _was_ dreaming of him?  
Barry moaned in a decidedly _not_ pained fashion.  
“More…touch me more…”  
By now Len was becoming hard in his own pants and decided to do something about it. He stripped off his holster, placing it, his goggles, and his cold gun on the desk, before sliding off his parka and kicking off his shoes.  
He leaned down and took a moment to simply admire the sleeping man. He really was attractive, pretty, with his pale skin smattered with moles and freckles, long eyelashes, plump lips, and dark hair gently brushing against his forehead. Len gave a small smile, then closed the gap between their mouths in a delicate kiss.  
Barry moaned softly and leaned into the kiss, and when Len pulled away his eyes fluttered open, giving Len a view of his beautiful green eyes. He blinked, a small furrow appeared in his brow, confusion written across his face, then his eyes widened and he gasped almost comically.  
“Cold! Wh-what are you doing here?!” He said, pushing himself away as he stared at Len.  
“I came to see you Scarlet,” was Len’s smooth reply. “I needed to talk to you about something, but I think there’s something else I’d like to do instead, and something tells me you won’t mind the diversion.”  
“Wh-what makes you think that? What’s the diversion?” Barry asked, eyes still wide as he stared at Len.  
Len looked down at Barry’s lap and the obvious erection there, then back up to Barry’s eyes.  
“Uhhh…”  
Len arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You were moaning in your sleep, kid. Saying my name. _Asking for more_.”  
Barry’s eyes widened further as he blushed furiously.  
“Uh, I just, um, uh, you see, I-“  
Len’s smirk widened before he took pity on the kid and moved swiftly up to press a kiss to his lips. Barry looked stunned.  
“Don’t be shy kid, I’ve been thinking about it too,” Len said. “And I think now is an excellent time to stop thinking and start doing.”  
Surprise flashed across the Flash’s face before a slow grin took over.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I could get on board with that.”  
This time they met in the middle, Len cradling the speedsters head in his hands as he moved up onto the bed, leaning over him. Barry moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist to pull him closer. Len smiled as he broke the kiss, pulling off his sweater in one fell swoop.  
Barry’s eyes roamed the hard planes of his chest and abs, greedily soaking up the sight before him before he lunged up to capture Len’s mouth once more, holding his face in his hands so Len couldn’t pull back this time. Not that he wanted to anyway.  
Barry pulled Len down on top of him, hands moving to his shoulders and then down, trailing the ridges of muscles over Lens torso, humming in appreciation.  
When oxygen became a necessity they broke apart and Len immediately descended upon Barry’s neck, biting, licking, and sucking voraciously. Barry moaned loudly when Len found that one sweet spot just below his ear and Len smiled, realizing that Barry would be a very vocal lover. He liked that.  
“Coooold…” Barry moaned as Len resumed his assault on Barry’s neck.  
“Mmm,” Len replied, "call me Len, sweetheart."  
"Len...!" Barry moaned. Barry’s hands, which had been clinging to Len’s shoulders, fell to Len’s belt as he frantically scrabbled to undo the buckle and unsnap his pants. Len chuckled; figured that the Flash would want to move fast. The man never did anything slow.  
“Eager, are we?” Len chuckled.  
“Yesss…” Barry groaned, shoving desperately at Len’s pants and boxer briefs, struggling to push them down far enough to free Len’s cock. Len took pity on him and lifted up a bit to help him push at the clothing until it reached his knees, at which point Len kicked them the rest of the way off before rearing up over Barry and reaching for the speedster’s pants in turn.  
“Looks like one of us is overdressed,” Len drawled, grinning widely down at Barry who agreed wholeheartedly and quickly managed to remove the offending garment. Both now naked, they took a moment to look over each other’s bodies before they both groaned and met in the middle to once again lock lips, tongues meeting in a fierce battle for dominance.  
Len reached down and grasped Barry’s erection firmly in his hand, stroking it swiftly, swiping his thumb over the slit to gather the pre-cum there to smooth the way. Barry let out a guttural groan and clutched Len's back tighter.  
Len smirked, pulling away from the kiss to look at Barry’s face, eyes closed and features twisted in pleasure as he moaned and cried out with each stoke and twist of Len's hand. Len ducked his head to nip and suck at Barry’s neck once more as he gripped his own cock and slotted it against Barry’s, holding them firmly in one hand.  
They both groaned at the sensation and Len stroked them quickly. The air was full of their moans and panting as they neared their climaxes. Len lifted his face and smashed his mouth against Barry’s in a desperate, filthy kiss, then suddenly he was coming. A few more strokes and Barry was coming as well, crying out wordlessly.  
They both lay there panting, foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.  
“So,” Barry spoke once their heart rates had returned to normal, “what did you come here to talk about?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "Should Have Done This Before" by RisingQueen2
> 
> This is my first work, so go easy on me! But please tell me what you think! it's unedited, so let me know if there are any errors!


End file.
